


Face First

by SuperStitious18



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Dinahsiren Week, Dinahsirenweek2020, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Laurel was having a positively no good, rotten day.Or, the day turns out to not be so bad after all.-------------Dinahsirenweek: First Meetings
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Face First

Laurel was having a positively no good, rotten day. 

Worst thing was that it hadn't even started out like that. She'd gotten up a little earlier than normal and managed to actually get the shower first in an apartment shared with  _ three  _ other women. Laurel had avoided that drama by being in and out thanks to her short hair, and she was even making breakfast by the time Sara woke up.

"I didn't know you knew what the sun looked like," her sister teased her, easily stealing a pancake and narrowly avoiding getting smacked with the spatula Laurel was using.

"Haha, you're  _ funny _ ." She rolled her eyes, unamused by Sara's quips by now. "And what about you? You done keeping me up at all hours of the night?"

"Never."

"Screw you." Laurel didn't really mean it, it was just how their dynamic usually was.

"No thanks, my girlfriend has that covered." Sara grinned cheekily. She won this time but Laurel  _ would  _ get her back dammit. 

She ignored Sara in favor of finishing up the only thing she could cook.

Breakfast had been easy enough, Ava apologized for her girlfriend being so loud, which got a pout from Sara and caused Laurel to like her even more as Ava went on to tease Sara. At least  _ one _ of them could have a stable relationship for more than a few weeks, and Laurel was glad Sara was with Ava.

"Where's Zari?" 

"Doing her 20 step beauty routine, she said she'll be a minute," Ava helpfully supplied and Laurel took it at face value because good  _ god _ , she knew Zari's skincare routine was a long one.

After breakfast was when it all started going downhill. Her first class of the day had been a shitshow, a fight broke out and the professor hardly seemed to care about it other than telling them to take it outside. 

Then said professor proceeded to make her life  _ hell  _ when she dared to call him out on a stupid, misogynistic thing that he said. It wasn't fair that he thought he could say that in front of  _ law  _ students and no one would give a damn. But the male students, of course, took up for him and almost incited a civil war in the classroom that had Laurel being sent to the Dean.

Thankfully, she said she'd investigate the incident and told Laurel that she didn't have to attend his class until it was settled so at  _ least  _ there was that.

Laurel thought she'd get lucky and wouldn't have anything else happen today but no,  _ no _ . She wasn't lucky in any sense of the term as she discovered that her favorite leather jacket had been stolen from her car, along with her fucking  _ wallet _ that she could have sworn was in her back pocket and  _ not  _ in her jacket pocket. 

She wanted to scream already.

She hadn't thought it could get worse than that but once again, the universe had it out for her as her damn keys had been displaced so she couldn't even get into her car in the first place to investigate her stolen items, let alone escape the rain that came out of nowhere. Why was it whenever someone was having a shitty day, rain seemed to apparate and ruin it even more?

So that's what led her here, begrudgingly walking through the rain to find her favorite coffee shop because at least it wasn't  _ that  _ far and she managed to keep a few bucks in her pocket at all times. God, she didn't even want to think about having to cancel her cards, get a new id, and all that shit that came with a stolen wallet.

She almost threw open the door to The Fish Net in her haste to escape the downpour. If she wanted to think about it, it really was an odd name for a coffee shop but did she really care? Especially when the shop was  _ warm  _ and  _ dry _ and  _ empty  _ and-

Oh, there was a new person behind the counter?

"Hello!" The woman turned around and greeted Laurel with a bright grin.

That short circuited Laurel's brain because she was  _ not  _ expecting the most beautiful woman in the world to smile at her. So naturally, Laurel tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face,  _ definitely  _ breaking her nose in the process. 

It was fine, she'd just…. lie down and cry about how this no good, horrible day finally peaked as she embarrassed herself in front of the cutest woman she'd ever seen. 

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Soft hands touched her arm, gently rolling her over as Laurel's hand went up to cup her injured nose. "Ah crap, you're bleeding!"

"I'm aware." Laurel groaned as the pain started to swell a little more and throb rather obnoxiously. 

"I can take you to the hospital, come on." Soft hands turned firm and  _ strong  _ as the woman pulled her to her feet and stuffed her full of paper towels. "Just sit tight in my car, okay? I just gotta lock up."

"Don't you need someone to cover?"

"You see, that's the good thing about being the owner, I can close for a little while and be fine." Laurel vaguely saw a cheeky grin from over the wad of paper towels and swore under her breath because fuck, she was hot.

Laurel closed her eyes and leaned back against the car seat, mortified but also grateful that this stranger was being so kind to her, especially after the hell day that she had. She took a moment to just breathe (as much as she could with a broken nose) and relax. 

A car door opening let her know her saviour was back. "Hey, you still with me?"

"Tragically," Laurel said dryly, and she was  _ proud  _ of the giggle she pulled out of the beautiful woman.

\----------

"Dinah Laurel Lance!" Laurel winced as she heard her sister's voice over the clamour of the emergency room. "You broke your  _ nose _ ?"

"To be fair," Laurel said nasally, "this was the least of my problems."

"Ouch, rough day?" Sara gently touched her shoulder and prompted her to go on, which Laurel gladly did. She spilled every detail of what happened since she left the house and was practically in tears by the end of it. 

A soft knock at the entrance to the room drew their attention and Laurel's breath caught as it was the coffee shop owner. She was still effortlessly gorgeous with the curliest hair she'd ever seen, plus she had the prettiest green eyes and that had to be illegal, right? To be that gorgeous?

"Hey, I found this, and I'm sorry I rifled through the pockets but-" In her arms was Laurel's prized leather jacket and that was what did her in, she just cried tears of joy that she had it back.

They didn't notice Sara sneaking out with a twinkle in her eyes nor the conspiratorial grin on her face.

"Where did you find it?" 

"Fought a 6'3 guy for it," she said, completely deadpan, which made Laurel entirely unsure if she was telling the truth. Another grin cracked across her face. "No, I found it on the ground and picked it up. Your face matched the picture in the license, well, at least it did before your nose broke."

"I could  _ kiss  _ you." Immediately, Laurel regretted she was born without a filter because there was no way that would win over the stranger. Who in their right mind would be charmed by that?

Except, instead of running, she said, "Well, at least buy me dinner first." 

"What?" Laurel was absolutely dumbfounded. There was no way she had heard that right, right? 

"Plus, you should probably know my name." She stuck her hand out, waiting for Laurel to hesitantly shake it. "Hi, I'm Dinah, and I'm free at 7:30 tomorrow." 

No matter what Laurel was doing the next night, it was definitely being cancelled for a date with Dinah.


End file.
